


Ruin by Recollection

by never_taken_alive



Series: X Company [1]
Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_taken_alive/pseuds/never_taken_alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to forget.</p><p>A poem written for the X Company fanfiction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin by Recollection

I want to forget them  
Their feelings  
Their conversations  
Their deceptions  
I yearn for a blank canvas  
Where I can paint my own story  
Instead of drowning in someone else's

I want their details to vanish  
The colour of that woman's eyes  
Her dress, swaying in the delicate breeze  
The flowers in her hand  
Lilies, roses of three shades  
They only suffocate me  
Weigh me down

Instead, when I close my eyes  
I want to see a happiness that belongs to me  
My shades of blue instead of yours  
The feeling of grass under my feet  
The rush of a gun folded perfectly in my hand  
Piano keys welcoming my fingertips  
Her smile

My heart aches for what my mind cannot provide  
A sorrow, a blanket of despair  
Covering my eyes from seeing the world  
For what it is for others  
What it should be  
What it needs to be  
But perhaps...there is nothing that the world should be

Perhaps it is shaped to each soul  
Carved to match every mind  
Perhaps the world and our lives  
Is how we are meant to live it  
It is this thought that provides a glimmer of hope  
For my world may be different  
But it is meant for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed this poem to start off the X Company series! 
> 
> Let me know either here on AO3 or through Tumblr what you would like to see next! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://never-taken-alive.tumblr.com/


End file.
